


Рутина

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Кое-что о совместном пребывании на мостике и борьбе с рутиной.





	Рутина

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473281) by PsyCygni. 



> Переведено для команды Star Trek Reboot 2019 
> 
> Сопереводчик: Eleanor_White
> 
> Беты: антреКот_Шредингера, Чук

— Мы стали скучными.

— Я почти закончил.

— Не в этом дело. Я хотела сказать, что стали скучными мы — ты и я, — а не вот это всё, — она махнула рукой на консоли, несмотря на поздний час, ярко освещённые, как и весь остальной мостик.

Впрочем, она лукавила. «Это всё» тоже надоело. Вздохнув, Нийота откинулась на спинку кресла. Спок же едва ли на секунду оторвался от созерцания экрана перед собой.

— Тебе не обязательно меня ждать.

— Знаю, — она скрестила руки на груди.

Нет, ей вовсе не хотелось сейчас быть где-то ещё. Просто сам факт того, что её устраивало проводить один из своих столь редких в последнее время свободных вечеров за рабочей консолью, Нийоту здорово раздражал.

В сердцах она топнула ногой, отчего подошва противно заскрипела о пол.

Как ни крути, а выходило, что во все те ночи, когда им не нужно было находиться на мостике, во все те вечера, которые она могла бы приятно провести в компании Скотти, Маккоя и остальных, наслаждаясь всем тем, что может предложить очередная космическая станция, Нийота каждый раз решала, что слишком устала и что общество Спока, пока тот заканчивает свои дела, для неё гораздо предпочтительней.

А самое ужасное, что это было правдой.

Что ж, в таком случае ей действительно стоило бы прогуляться. В конце концов, ещё не так уж поздно… вот только сама мысль о том, чтобы надеть что-нибудь кроме пижамы, заставляла её глаза закрываться, а тело — глубже утопать в кресле.

— В чём дело? — наконец-то освободившись, Спок развернулся к ней и чуть склонил голову набок.

Нийота указала на себя, затем — на него, а после — на противоположную от пустующего мостика сторону, где снаружи ярко перемигивались огни беспилотной станции. Вся команда сейчас ела, пила и наслаждалась временем, проведённым за пределами корабля. Ей же больше всего хотелось чашку чая и, может быть, чтобы Спок немного помассировал спину.

— Мы стали скучными. Раньше мы…

Она снова неопределённо махнула рукой.

Да, раньше они постоянно выбирались куда-нибудь поужинать, ходили на спектакли, концерты и в музеи, искали новые рестораны, заглядывали каждый раз в разные кафе, а по будням всегда вместе обедали — просто потому, что им так хотелось. И, прекрасно понимая, что на борту «Энтерпрайз» всё это неосуществимо, Нийота, тем не менее, иногда об этом думала, вспоминая дни своего обучения в Академии.

Нет, она не скучала по тому выматывающему ритму, когда им вечно не хватало времени на сон и едва хватало — друг на друга, но по всему остальному, что они делали вместе в те редкие свободные часы, когда не были заняты работой, не ломали голову над тем, как втиснуть друг друга в свои плотные графики, не выкраивали минутки то тут, то там между деловыми встречами, занятиями и ежедневными обязанностями. Из-за этих постоянных попыток как-то приспособить друг к другу их расписания к концу недели у Нийоты голова кружилась от усталости. Но, несмотря на это, она каждый раз всё никак не могла насытиться обществом Спока и частенько, не успев толком закончить одно свидание, уже с воодушевлением предвкушала следующее.

А сегодня… Сегодня у неё по плану стирка. И она более чем уверена, что у Спока почти не осталось чистых носков.

— Мистер Сулу неоднократно приглашал тебя присоединиться к нему.

— Знаю, но не в этом дело, — она устало потёрла переносицу.

— Я могу составить тебе компанию.

Нийота коротко улыбнулась. Он сказал _«могу»_ , а не _«хотел бы»_. Ясно, что Споку не хочется покидать корабль, и она не станет об этом просить. Она не делала этого на Земле и сейчас не будет. Там они бы поужинали, а потом она отправилась бы на прогулку с друзьями, а после — что случалось довольно часто — встала бы среди ночи и, покинув свою слишком тихую и в то же время не слишком уютную из-за присутствия Гейлы комнату в общежитии, тихонько прокралась бы в жилище Спока, забралась бы к нему в кровать и свернулась калачиком рядом с ним. Долгая прогулка по кампусу однозначно стоила того, чтобы, проскользнув под одеяло, найти там тёплого и всегда ждущего её Спока.

— Помнишь, как ты однажды приехал и забрал меня из клуба в центре?

Он кивнул, потому что, конечно же, помнил, хотя это и было много лет назад, когда её друзья ещё стеснялись его — высокого и молчаливого коммандера-вулканца. Правда, сама Нийота совершенно не понимала тогда, почему, ведь когда они оставались наедине, она видела перед собой мужчину, который определённо _умел_ веселиться (хоть и делал это довольно сдержанно) и всегда балансировал на грани чего-то очень похожего на флирт. Он помнил всё и всегда, и, очень вероятно, — по крайней мере, она на это надеялась, — что сейчас вспомнил и всё остальное, что произошло той ночью: дождь, из-за которого ей не хотелось идти домой, своё предложение за ней заехать… и возможности, которые открыло перед ними совместное уединение в машине на пустынной стоянке.

Она на миг зажмурилась и сказала:

— Дело в нас с тобой, Спок. Сейчас мы вернёмся в нашу каюту, десять минут позанимаемся сексом, а потом я пойду спать, а ты найдёшь себе ещё какую-нибудь работу, пока в итоге сам не уснёшь.

Он моргнул и вновь чуть склонил голову.

— Обычно это длится дольше десяти минут.

— Правда?

Со дня их знакомства — того самого дня, когда она впервые подняла руку, чтобы задать вопрос по его слайдам, — она полюбила этот взгляд: задумчивый, одновременно сфокусированный на чём-то внутреннем и рассеянно скользящий с одного предмета на другой… взгляд и едва заметно приоткрытые губы.

Теперь к этому взгляду прибавилась ещё и складка между бровей.

— Технически, в среднем может показаться…

— Спок.

Если бы Нийота не знала его так хорошо, она бы подумала, что он вздохнул.

— Это весьма приблизительная цифра, — заметил Спок и вдруг тихо спросил: — Ты несчастна?

— Нет… — она выскользнула из кресла и подошла к нему, остановившись между изгибом консоли и его ногами. Раньше во время их дежурств она не позволяла себе ничего подобного, но, признаться, очень хотела. — То есть, я совсем не это имела в виду.

В уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

— Не понимаю.

— Просто… иногда я скучаю по тому, как всё было раньше.

Она вспомнила время до гибели Вулкана, до появления Хана, до того, как часть Сан-Франциско — города, где они полюбили друг друга, — превратилась в руины… А ещё — о том, что случилось за это время между ними: все те ночи, которые они провели вместе, пока близость не перестала казаться чем-то редким, новым и особенным, тяжесть его тела, глубоко продавливающего матрас, то, как он неотрывно смотрел на неё в темноте и как легко их шёпот преодолевал импровизированный барьер в виде подушки между ними. И совместные обеды, порой с таким банальным набором блюд, что их теперь в жизни не вспомнить, и к которым она, бывало, даже не притрагивалась, поглощённая разговором со Споком. И совсем уж далёкие времена, когда они были едва знакомы: она отправляла сообщения с анализом присланных статей, а он делился неожиданными идеями, что приходили ему в голову после очередной их долгой беседы.

Теперь сообщения Спока в основном сводились к тому, что он работает допоздна и ждать его не стоит.

— Говорю же, мы стали скучными, — вздохнула Нийота.

С минуту он просто смотрел на неё — молча и внимательно, а затем вдруг подался вперёд и прильнул лбом к её животу. Сквозь ткань униформы она почувствовала его дыхание, жар и тяжесть его тела. Она бережно провела пальцами по его волосам — именно так, как ему нравилось больше всего, — слегка царапая затылок, где волосы короче. Спок не всегда показывал, какое удовольствие получает от этих прикосновений — когда осторожно поглаживаешь шею, исследуешь кончиками пальцев кожу головы. В первый раз это вообще произошло случайно. Как-то поздним утром она просто лежала, смотрела на солнечные лучи, льющиеся из окна его служебной квартиры в Академии, и наслаждалась ощущением их сплетённых тел, когда вдруг заметила, что Спок блаженно прикрыл глаза и даже слегка разомкнул губы…

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в макушку.

— Чего тебе не хватает? — тихо спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, — выдохнула Нийота. Спок чуть выгнулся от её прикосновения, и она снова провела ногтями по его шее. — Помнишь, как в тот раз, когда мы купались?

Вообще-то, правильней было бы сказать «плавали нагишом». Спок до сих пор не знал точного названия для этого занятия, и она совсем не была уверена, что однажды решится ему всё объяснить.

— Или когда ходили смотреть на Персеиды…

— На следующее утро, после трёх целых и двух десятых часов сна, ты отправилась сдавать промежуточный экзамен.

— И я бы всё равно это повторила. — В тот день они прихватили с собой обед, но совершенно забыли об одеялах, а потому закончили вечер, сидя на мокрой траве и дрожа в промокшей одежде. Однако, несмотря на это, в тот миг она точно знала, что ещё никогда не была так счастлива. — Кроме того, я уверена, что балл у меня был выше, чем у Джима.

— Так и есть.

— Вот видишь? — её пальцы скользнули вниз по его шее, проникли за ворот рубашки и коснулись обнажённой, всегда такой горячей кожи. — Нам было так весело раньше.

Спок слегка отклонился назад — ровно настолько, чтобы рука Нийоты осталась там, где есть.

— Мне стоит ожидать, что ты предложишь провести остаток вечера за исследованием труб Джеффри? Или захочешь реквизировать шаттл?

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Можем даже никуда не лететь, а развлечься прямо в отсеке.

— Принято.

Она игриво толкнула носком сапога ногу Спока.

— И я бы не тянула, ну, ты понимаешь…

Конечно, станешь тут тянуть, когда он так нежно смотрит на тебя своими невозможными тёмно-карими глазами; этот взгляд и в прежние времена, ещё в лекционном зале, Нийоту завораживал. В груди словно разгорелся большой, тяжёлый и немного болезненный шар, дыхание перехватило, и она снова легонько толкнула ногу Спока.

— Согласен, — отозвался он.

Нийота обхватила его лицо ладонями, провела кончиками пальцев по самому краешку губ, а после поцеловала.

Вот это занятие её никогда не утомляло. Он чуть прикусил её нижнюю губу (что, кстати, ей ужасно нравилось), подался вперёд и с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.

Как же он был в этом хорош! Никакой суеты, ни одного лишнего движения, и это каждый раз заставляло её думать — нет, знать! — что он полностью отдаётся поцелую, всё своё внимание фокусирует только на ней. Это знание опьяняло.

Она так долго была уверена, что отношения между ними невозможны, так много времени провела, надеясь, мечтая, представляя, как это могло бы быть, что когда Спок впервые её поцеловал, произошедшее показалось нереальным, просто невообразимым. Даже сейчас она иногда ловила себя на подобных мыслях. Например, в те редкие дни, когда ложилась спать позже него и уже не заставала его бодрствующим, или когда не ожидала встретить его в коридоре, а он вдруг появлялся из-за угла и одним взглядом словно зажигал в её груди маленькое солнце.

Каждый день она дежурила с ним бок о бок, и так просто было протянуть руку, коснуться его локтя, когда нужно было о чём-нибудь спросить или что-то показать. Он неизменно откликался и, прежде чем приступить к совместной работе, всегда находил минутку, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.

Ей до сих пор не верилось, что всё это — правда. И, наверное, так будет всегда.

Прикосновения Нийоты стали чуть жёстче, подушечки пальцев заскользили вверх и вниз по его щекам, едва не касаясь ушей. Поцелуй был медленным, бережным, и в какое-то мгновение ей показалось, будто она растворяется в нём, в томном движении губ, в окружившей их тишине, прерываемой лишь едва слышными звуками, когда хотелось сменить положение или прижаться сильнее.

— Ты что-то говорила о возвращении в каюту? — пробормотал Спок, когда она отстранилась, чтобы немного перевести дух.

— Точно, — прошептала Нийота, но вместо того, чтобы и правда сделать это, поцеловала его снова.

Кажется, он не возражал, потому что через миг его руки обхватили её талию, а затем, к её немалому удивлению, скользнули ниже, приподнимая край юбки и касаясь обнажённой кожи бёдер. Ей снова пришлось отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Что ты…

Одним мощным и плавным движением Спок поднялся с кресла и, легко оторвав её от пола, через миг усадил на консоль, прямо на контрольную панель, за которой проводил ежедневно по восемь часов. Они обменялись жадными взглядами и снова прильнули друг к другу. В этот раз поцелуй был жёстче и быстрее, и она отчаянно сжимала пальцами складки синей форменной рубашки, уверенная, что без поддержки Спока непременно соскользнёт.

Экран позади немного давил, заставляя Нийоту склоняться и изгибать шею под странным углом, что, конечно, не добавляло удобства. Но она не придавала этому значения, ведь рядом был Спок — его язык так нежно скользил по её нижней губе, а её колени так крепко сжимали его бёдра.

Ему было хорошо. Ему всегда было хорошо с ней, с самой их первой ночи, и сейчас он, стройный, сильный и горячий, вызывал в ней всё тот же трепет, что и раньше, когда их отношения казались невозможными, хотя за эти годы Нийота могла бы уже и привыкнуть…

— Эй, — вдруг послышалось откуда-то сбоку, — чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Она замерла. Несколько долгих — чересчур долгих! — секунд они со Споком растерянно смотрели друг на друга.

Наконец он опомнился и оглянулся через плечо.

— Капитан, — произнёс он будничным тоном. Нийота по-прежнему сидела на консоли, вцепившись в его рубашку мёртвой хваткой и безнадёжно пытаясь понять, много ли видно Джиму с того места, где он сейчас стоит. — Насколько детальное объяснение вам требуется?

Отчаянно зажав рот ладонью, она так и не смогла сдержать смех. Впрочем, прозвучало это, скорее, как тонкое хихиканье.

Джим прищурился.

— Ну… мы просто… — она успела одёрнуть юбку, как раз когда Спок отступил на шаг. — Ох…

Не глядя на Джима, она вытерла губы и расправила форму.

— Анализируем статистические тенденции, — нашёлся Спок.

Джим вскинул руку, выставив ладонь вперёд:

— Стоп! Ничего не хочу знать.

Неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними, стало почти осязаемым. Спок заложил руки за спину. Джим сжал губы, старательно избегая смотреть на своих старших офицеров.

Первой пришла в себя Нийота. Снова разгладив форменное платье, она сделала глубокий вдох и, развернувшись на каблуках, решительно обратилась к Споку:

— Не хотите ли продолжить нашу дискуссию в другом месте?

— С удовольствием, — кивнул тот. — Тем более что более полный, чем просто некое усреднённое значение, набор признаков учитывал бы не только медиану и метод, но и распределение по квантилям и, возможно даже, продольный анализ изменений во времени.

В ответ она тоже кивнула:

— Как логично.

— О Боже… — пробормотал Джим.

— Полагаю, будет также разумно потратить некоторое время на усовершенствование концепции соответствующих видов деятельности.

— Ммм… — она задумчиво закусила губу. — Возможно, было бы полезно изучить и другие относящиеся к делу направления. При первом же удобном случае.

— Согласен, — ответил Спок. На его рубашке всё ещё виднелись следы вмятин от её пальцев. — Поэтому я считаю, что дальнейшее изучение предмета не только необходимо, но даже обязательно, и что в данный момент для нас это — единственно разумный курс действий.

— Хорошего вечера, капитан, — сказала Нийота, совершенно проигнорировав то, как Джим закатил глаза, потому что была слишком занята желанием не отстать от Спока.

Они вместе покинули мостик и поспешили в каюту.


End file.
